


猎物_片段1

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段1

高烧的粗喘带着气流窜过的急促声响，其中所产生的震颤令人浑身发抖，有种莫名的性感，男人似乎已经快要无法维持意识了，听上去让人颇为担心。

她缓慢地，几乎是寸步走近。

随后，不一样的喘息声忽然响了起来，不止是男人的，还有折原那可恶的声音，黏稠潮湿，光是听到就能感到一阵热气呼过耳际，她的背脊一下子僵住了。

【对，没错。】

夹杂在喘息里的声音，折原用安慰的语调轻柔地呢喃。

【就这样，你什么都不用想，我来替你思考就好。】

亲吻的轻微水渍声。

肉体亲昵、布料摩擦的声音。

【别吻我。】

男人略带着不满，模糊地说道。

【我还在感冒。】

【把那份热度也传给我吧，我想要你的全部，小静……】

情人之间耳鬓厮磨般的话语，诱人的气音颤抖地说着，在她终于能透过门缝朝里看去时，她看到折原被抱着抵在墙上，温柔地缠绕住埋首于自己颈间的男人，身上的衣服渐渐变得混乱，长裤被褪了下来。 

男人背对着她，所以什么也不知道，折原应该能看到她，却无视了她，专注地沉浸在了那份情热的欢愉中，在被进入时发出痛苦的低吟，紧接着，又变得诱惑缠绵了起来。两人肢体交缠着，尽管不愿意听到，肉体交合的淫亵声响还是传进了耳中，折原看起来是那样的满足，即使疼痛也无法抵过被拥抱的愉快。又被这个可恶的人抢走了男人。

她睁大了双眼，忌妒与失望的火焰燃烧着五脏六腑。

却又不由得跟着沉迷于其中。

勾住男人腰的折原眨着因情事而湿润的眼睛，忽然看向了她，无比美丽、又无比残忍地，对着她露出了笑意。

 

TBC


End file.
